The Future of Watase
by hawa-chan
Summary: Watase Aoba supposed to marry the girl he likes, but for the sake of his family, he needs to travel 70 years in the future to marry somebody else.


Title: The Future of Watase

Pairing: Aoba x Dio

Anime: Buddy Complex

* * *

Chapter 1

[Watase]

* * *

_-2014-_

"Oni-chan! Where are you?!" Watase Tsubasa shouts for his brother. She knows that it is useless but she needs to do this.

She walks through the wooden corridor. Outside the corridor is a Japanese garden with a lots of karesansui. There is also a large koi pond next to the flowers bush. Usually, these kind of scenery is one's dream to see. Yes, a very pleasant and calming environment that makes you want to write a haiku right away, but as for Tsubasa, she is not. First of all, she has seen this garden every day and secondly…

"That idiot brother! Where is he anyway?"

Yes. She is searching for her big brother, Watase Aoba. Aoba is Watase's firstborn and the leader of Watase clan, the Yakuza clan since Jomon period. Both siblings share the same thought: Why this clan still continues being a yakuza after suchhhhhh a long time? If they are from Meiji era, it can be accepted, but Jomon? This is too ridiculous! Do you know how long since Jomon period is?

"Oni-chan!" she shouts again. Can't bear the noise any more than this at last there's a reply from nearby Sakura tree.

"I'm here, you don't have to shout!"

"Oni-chan! What are doing up there?" Tsubasa tilts her head up to the tree. Watase Aoba is lying freely on the branch, placing his hands back on his head.

"Oh, nothing," he replies, and jumping down onto the ground. "So, is there anything happens?"

Tsubasa snapped. "What do you mean by 'anything happens?'? Today is your omiai arrangement with Yumihara's daughter, remember? Just go and prepared yourself! She will arrive in any moment!" Tsubasa's nagging reminds him that he has an omiai, or rather matchmaking date with Yumihara Hina, the daughter of distinguish family which related to Watase.

With the speed of light, Aoba rushes to his room to change his clothes. That Yumihara is a classmate of him and he already in crush with her from first year of high school. So, when he was informed by his mother about the arrangement, he was jumping with excitement, yet never show the reaction in front of her. Only Tsubasa knows about it.

"Oh well, I'm ready after all…"

Gracefully, he walks toward the appointed room to greet Yumihara. His heartbeat is beating as fast as the flow of river. He can't wait to see her yet he doesn't want to see her since it is embarrassing to see your fiancée to be.

As he already made his mind, he opens the shoji. "Sorry that I'm la…"

"Huh?"

Hina…is definitely there. Yes, she is sitting on the luxurious cushion, with a very gorgeous red kimono. Only the people from distinguished family can afford such a luxury. But this…

"Huh? What's wrong?" Aoba asks as Hina stares at him intensely. At the moment, Aoba had a precognition that something had gone wrong.

"Aoba-kun…" She starts the explanation.

"I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

"Eh?"

The simple apology shatters his heart to pieces. Yet, he's not sad. He just too shocked from development that not even yet blooming, yet he was rejected. Clearly, in front of him. Aoba trembles as he tries to gather his courage and guts.

"But why? Is there anything wrong?" he asks for explanation.

"I'm not the one who you should marry."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, a man with a black suit, who Aoba assumes as her personal attendant appears. "As an acting leader, do you notice that you have quite a war with other family these days?" He continues the explanation where Hina left out just now.

"Yes, the enemy is Budoen family. Seriously, I can't get enough by laughing at their last name." Aoba replies, as he's trying to bare his laugh.

"I think you should not. What I'm trying to say is the only way to stop these ridiculous bloodshed is to marry into their family!"

Aoba stops laughing as he heard Hina's opinion.

"What?"

"As a leader, you should know how to act rationally," she says again.

"Wait! This is ridiculous! They don't have a daughter in their main head family! And there's no way I'll hand Tsubasa to them, just to sign a peace pact!"

"But, you must! I know this is weird but…it doesn't necessarily from this generation."

"Ha?!"

Everybody will make that kind of reaction, you know?

"Please come to my house."

The bold invitation from Hina is even surprising. She says all these things without breaking a sweat. Does it means that she doesn't even want him from the beginning? That's why she suggested him to marry the enemy's daughter…who doesn't even have a daughter. Without any choice, Aoba and Tsubasa follow Hina to her house.

They depart from Watase's mansion using a black limousine which shows how rich Yumihara takes quite a long time to reach the destination and as they arrived at Yumihara mansion, it's already midnight. It makes Aoba wonders why didn't they stay at hotel?

Hina brings them to a place. The door and windows are all being closed so it's quite dark there.

"Uh…Yumihara, I'm not quite understand what are you trying to do," Aoba said as he follows Hina's lead from behind. Hina stops walking and faces at the young Watase leader behind her.

"You will have to go to the future."

"Huh?"

"In future you will meet their heir and marry that person."


End file.
